


Moonlight

by anny385



Category: Moonlight (TV), NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony becomes something that had scared him as a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

Disclaimers:

"NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Moonlight" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to their owners and creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Moonlight

Mick St. John walked down the streets wondering what Beth was doing when he walked down the alley and saw a vampire look up from a human. It looked like this vampire was trying to make another vampire. As soon as he saw Mick he took off down alley, but Mick didn't give chase he ran up to the human on the ground.

"Come on wake up." He said to the unconscious man. He saw that the transformation from human to vampire was complete. He had never seen the vampire who turned this human and knew that he wouldn't come back if he was here. It was his job to make sure that this newly turned vampire.

Suddenly the man's eyes started opening. Mick stared at the green eyes as they opened up.

"Who are you and what happened."

"My name is Mick St. John. I need to get you up and to my place. I need to talk to you about the attack. First question. What is your name?"

"Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony."

"Okay, Tony I need you to get up now." He stood and held out his hand to help Tony up. When they were inside Mick's place he sat down on the couch while Mick sat in one of his chairs.

"You may not believe me, but I need to talk to you about something that happened during your attack. You were attacked by a vampire and you in turn was turned into a vampire."

"Vampire's aren't real." Tony said.

"Yes, they are. Some are evil and some good vampires."

"Vampire's are not real." Tony repeated again.

"Yes, they are, Tony." Mick said as he showed him his fangs.

"You're a vampire?" Tony said, as his eyes got big.

"You don't have to be scared of me. I don't kill humans. I get my blood from my friend in the morgue. I need to tell you about the rules of being a vampire and need to watch you during the first couple of days."

"I can't stay here. I have to go to work. I'm a federal agent and work at NCIS."

"I'm sorry, Tony, but you can't return to work. If you do you can only work at night. Sunlight won't burn you and you won't burst into flames, but the longer that you are in the sunlight it will drain you."

"What will I do?"

"I have a private practice office and you can help me."

"What will I tell my teammates in why I am quitting my job?"

"I know. My friend will help me, but we can make sure that you are dead and I will change your name."

"I can't go back to my friends can I?"

"No, sorry you can't."

Tony nodded. Now that he was a vampire he could never see his friends, or rather his family again. He didn't like the idea, but he knew that he had to do this. He couldn't say that he was quitting NCIS was because he was a vampire. He remembered when he was a child that he was scared of vampires, but here he was one now.

The End


End file.
